


Always be careful when eating icy treats.

by lewdnepvasilias_exe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Puns, Be careful when eating icy treats, Blow Jobs, Brain Freeze, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crack, F/M, Futa on Male, Futa!Weiss - Freeform, Futanari, Futaverse, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice puns, Implied Anal Sex, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Fanfic, Neptune's kind of a dumbass in this, OOC, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Kill Me, Schneenis, Shitty Puns, Smut, Stupidity, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weiss is hung, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Yang Xiao Long may have co-written this, and be careful when reading this fic, be careful, be careful when having sex, because it is STUPID, cum, don't do drugs kids, ice popsicle, intended to be kinda funny, stupid puns, succ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe
Summary: Read the title and the tags





	Always be careful when eating icy treats.

It was just a normal night for Weiss and Neptune. By “normal” I mean that they’re gonna be fucking.

It was sometime after the Beacon Ball, and the two were in Team RWBY’s dorm. Neptune was very eager to get started. Immediately he got to his knees and proceeded to lift Weiss’s skirt and drop her panties, revealing her massive 12-inch cock, otherwise referred to as her “Schneenis”. Neptune held the large appendage in his hand, gazing hungrily at it and licking his lips.

“Neptune, as eager as I am to fuck you, you gotta be careful, or you’re gonna get hurt,” said Weiss. Who by the way was sitting on one of the beds.  
But Neptune didn’t listen at all. Immediately he opened his mouth and took Weiss’s huge shaft in his mouth, swallowing it whole. Weiss gasped as Neptune swallowed her dick with ease, not choking or gagging at all.

Then Neptune began sucking her cock like it was an ice popsicle. A yummy, 12-inch-long ice popsicle. And god damn was he good at it. He was sucking it like it was a really hot summer’s day outside and her dick was a yummy frozen ice treat. Neptune bobbed up and down on her shaft, slurping and sucking hard, still not choking or gagging at all, making Weiss moan and groan all throughout.

Neptune was so good that Weiss came in only one minute, shooting her huge, creamy load into Neptune’s mouth and down his throat. Neptune swallowed all of it eagerly and easily, but when Weiss finished shooting and pulled out, she noticed Neptune clenching his eyes shut and grimacing in pain.

“Oh goddammit,” Weiss said.

Very soon, Neptune recovered. “Sorry Weiss, I got brain freeze.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you to be careful, dumbass.”

“Well, I’m feeling fine now, so let’s get to round 2!” Neptune ripped off his pants and climbed on top of Weiss, straddling her. He began positioning her still hard dick to his tight, awaiting asshole.

“Neptune for Port’s sake be careful, I don’t want you to get FROSTBITE ON YOUR ASSHOLE!” Weiss yelled.

Once again, Neptune didn’t listen. “I’ll be fine Weiss,” Neptune began sliding down onto Weiss’s dick, impaling himself on her icicle.

It was gonna be a long night. Even longer than Weiss’s cock.

Moral of the story kids: always be careful when eating an icy treat. Or when having sex. And don’t do drugs, or you end up writing fics like this.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, so I decided to start out with something short and stupid. Reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
